The Cat and The Cricket
by LydiaTheOriginalHellion
Summary: Having failed Jafar one too many times, Cheshire's lover Figaro is taken captive while she is sent to Storybrooke in order to find the Knave. Cheshire assumed that she would quickly find the Knave, save Figaro and finally get rid of Jafar. What she never expected was to be stuck in a strange land as a human or that she would find herself falling for a human.


_I have not, currently do not nor will I ever make money off of this story.  
><em>

_All glory to the owners of **Once Upon A Time** and **OUAT In Wonderland** and any other entity that needs credit._

_**Warning;**_

_**R**ated** M**ature __for:_

_**L**anguage_

_**V**__iolence_

_**S**__exual__** S**__ituations_

_**D**__rug __and__** A**__lcohol References_

Review/favorite and not only will I love you forever but I'll be sure to immortalize you on the next chapter!

* * *

><p><span><em><strong>Chapter One: Rabbit Holes Suck<br>**_

Her maniacal laughter was only dampened by her occasional screams as blinding agony coursed through her body. It felt as though her skin was slouching off of her body and

forcing its way into her stomach. Her bones were breaking, muscles shifting and undulating under her skin of their own accord. Death at this point would be a most welcomed

relief. And then, suddenly, it stopped. The pain that she thought was going to kill her had miraculously ceased. She went to flip over off of her back when something odd struck

her. If just her tail was missing, that would be fine. Odder things often happened to her body; it was just how Wonderland was. But her beautiful blue-black and royal purple fur

was also gone, as were her paws. She tried desperately to get up but she was still quite weak. With what little strength she could muster, she lifted her torso off of the ground.

Nearly hairless arms now held her up and fleshy, human hands carried her hurting body and lame legs towards a small creek not too far from where she had landed. When she

finally managed to pull herself to the waters edge to get a drink, she mewled pathetically at what she saw. She already knew something was very wrong beforehand and now

before her lay the inconceivable; Cheshire had become human. Her skin was had become as pale and nearly as white as the water's foam, the pupil of her wide, teal eyes were

perfect pinpoints instead of vertical slits and her nose was small and ever so slightly upturned. Nothing remained on her now that made her identify herself as how she used to be

besides the hair atop her head. Streaks of midnight blue and dark purple where peppered throughout her short, black, pixie cut hair. "What_** IS**_ this madness? **WHAT HAVE YOU **

**DONE TO MEEEEEE?!"** Cheshire bellowed as she clawed helplessly at her annoyingly squishy human face in the water's reflection. The surface of the crystal clear creek began to

shimmer and she could see the genie Jafar as if he were laying just beneath the water's surface and hear his voice as though he was speaking into her ear. "Now now, Cheshire;

_I_ have done nothing but transport you here. You seem to be unable to gallivant amongst these people in your true form. How peculiar to see you as a human!" Cheshire growled

lowly and dangerously at Jafar's smirking visage. "You didn't tell me that this would happen to me, that I'd become..._human_." Cheshire spoke the last word with nearly tangible

disdain. "And how should I have known? Regardless, it doesn't matter." Jafar waved off Cheshire's concern. "To the task at hand. I am unable to exactly pinpoint where that

wretched whore Alice and Cyrus are. However, the trail of the Knave ends in Storybrooke, which shouldn't be too far from where you are. You are to capture the Knave, alive or

dead, and return to this spot once you do." "And if I fail?" Cheshire inquired angrily. Jafar smirked and for a moment disappeared. His form was replaced with that of a large black

and white cat bound by chains and imprisoned in a cage. "You have already failed me once, Cheshire, and it forced me to imprison your lover, Figaro. Fail me again and I will turn

Figaro inside out and **I...will...****make ****...you...WATCH!"** "Don't listen to him, Chesh! Just get out of there! Run and never look back! He's going to kill us both once you get here!"

Figaro cried out selflessly to his lover. With signs of being tortured evident all across his dirt and blood matted fur, Figaro looked as if he were close to death and it made Cheshire

want to cry. "Perhaps..." Jafar mused as he replaced the vision of Figaro. "But are you willing to sacrifice Figaro just to save yourself? And who's to say I won't follow you if

you disobey me? Keep that in mind, Cheshire." With that, the vision of a cackling Jafar and Figaro disappeared. Cheshire bellowed as she swatted at the water, **"IF YOU TOUCH **

**A HAIR ON HIS HEAD, I WILL DEVOUR YOU! IMPUDENT HUMAN!"** "Hello?" Cheshire froze to the spot, her human hairs standing on end. "Hello, is someone there? It

sounds like someone's hurt. Do you need my help? Hello? Are you okay?" The voice was raspy but somehow comforting and gentle and it soothed Cheshire nearly

instantaneously as if the voice were a spell. Cheshire was sure that he could point her in the direction of Storybrooke or to someone that would know. **"HELP ME, PLEASE!" **

Cheshire cried out towards the direction of the voice. There was the sound of cracking branches, scuffling over rocks and before too long, a lone man stepped into the clearing.

He looked around, momentarily befuddled, before spotting Cheshire still laying on her stomach by the water. The man was not ugly by any means but he was definitely a older

than the human body Cheshire currently possessed judging by his receding hairline and by the fair lines that lined the corner of his mouth. His piercing blue eyes were wide with

concern and seemed wider with the aid of his glasses as he ran towards Cheshire. "What happened?" The red headed man inquired as he knelt down beside Cheshire. "Rabbit

holes suck, that's what." Cheshire managed a small laugh at her own inside joke. "Oh, got your foot stuck in a rabbit hole?" The man asked, completely obliviously. "You poor

dear, let me help you up; you may have sprained an ankle." With that, the human man wrapped his arm under Cheshire's armpits and carefully pulled her up into a standing

position. Cheshire let out a pitiful cry and let her legs buckle under her. "Oh gosh, I'm so sorry!" The man cried out with genuine concern as he knelt down again and scooped

Cheshire up in his arms. "What are you doing?!" Cheshire squealed and pitifully tried to wiggle out of the man's grip. "So you're just going to slink around on the ground like a

wounded animal? You realize that it's over a mile to the nearest town, right?" The man inquired with a bemused grin. Cheshire was suddenly still, struck dumb by the impossibly

handsome smile the man possessed. "N-no, I didn't but I refused to be carried around like a lap dog!" "Look here, sweetheart," Still baring his brilliantly white teeth in a smile, the

man commented, "If you seriously want me to put you down and let you crawl all the way to town, so be it." The men gently set Cheshire on her butt and just stood their beside

her. "Well, come on, then." With one hand held out from his body and gesturing in the direction of town, the man glared down at Cheshire expectantly. "What?" Cheshire was

confused. "If you want to be difficult then that's your prerogative but I can't in good conscience leave a wounded woman out in the middle of the woods. Especially with all the

crap that going on in town right now." Cheshire stared down at her legs and pondered what her next move was. As much as she hated to admit it, she wouldn't make it to town

before it got dark and every minute she wasted was one minute closer to Figaro being killed. "Fine. Carry me, then." The man cocked his eyebrow playfully at Cheshire but didn't

move an inch. The two stared at each other for a moment before Cheshire got the hint. "Please?" "As you wish." The man replied quickly and swooped down to pick her up

damsel in distress style once again. "I'm Archie, by the way. Archie Hopper." Cheshire didn't know whether or not to hide her real name so she simply said, "Thank you for helping

me, Archie." Archie gave Cheshire one of his breathtaking smiles and starting walking towards town, being ever mindful of fallen limbs, rocks and a rabbit hole that wasn't there.

A few meters away, hiding behind a large boulder, the Knave dared to look back at the departing woman and man. "Bloody hell; Jafar actually sent someone after me. Note to

self: avoid the hot chick with crazy hair."


End file.
